Poseidon
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: An aspiring singer, along with her friends and boyfriend, find themselves on a nightmareish climb to the surface after their ship is overturned. Humanized cast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first MLP fanfic, I've been wanting to write something for it a while now but after seeing Equestria Girls I finally sat down to throw something together. I just recently watched the movie Poseidon, and if you haven't seen it, you should watch it- it's good. A lot of people died, and out of like a ship full of people only what? Five people lived? I'm going to change that up a bit, I won't be killing off anyone too important. This is a humanized cast so If you don't like it, don't read it. I request if you must leave a comment of your dislike, keep it nice. If you don't, my reply won't be either.

Note: Farraday Tune, completely made up as far as her name goes, but she's based off something preexistent. I got her appearance off my sister's Venus McFlytrap Monster High doll. For the most part her personality isn't the same, but I'm keeping her 'save the earth' trait. THAT DOESN'T MAKE THIS A CROSS OVER!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MLP or the Poseidon movie.

* * *

Poseidon

Chapter 1

_** Farraday found herself desperately trying to get over the large barricade of overturned tables and chairs as she called out his name repeatedly. Her heart raced so fast it was threatening to burst through her chest, her eyes frantically searching what was left of the once elegant room. Water had already being to pool in, and for now it settled around her ankles but it was steadily rising. **_

_** "Big Mac!" She coughed. The room was full of smoke and falling debris. "Big Mac?!"**_

_** "Where is he?" She could hear Apple Jack cry not too far behind her. **_

_** If he'd been in there, like she'd left him, there was no telling if he was conscious or not. The room had been one of many that experienced a flash flame, and as the thought hit her, her heart sank even deeper.**_

_** "Macintosh?" A choked sob escaped her lips. **_

_** Farraday lost her balance, her hands and knees breaking her fall. The water was getting higher and she couldn't swim, she had to find Big Mac soon or they'd both die there. **_

_**Earlier…**_

" I swear darling if there was something wrong with the way you look I would've caught it ages ago." Rarity sighed as she put on the finishing touches to her own evening wear. She'd settled on a cream off-the-shoulder dress made of some material only she could pronounce, a long slit down one side to show off her long, lean, alabaster legs. All her munsell tresses pinned up and away from her face and neck to show off the jewelry she'd purchased right before their trip just for tonight's occasion.

Farraday, as she studied her reflection in the full length mirror before her, finally pleased with how she looked, gave herself a smile. She dawned chartreuse green, cocktail length dress that suited her slim figure perfectly- as it should since it was created by Rarity herself and therefore was perfection. It was a 'Save the Earth' benefit event she was hosting, so it seemed only perfect that she wore something green as well. The green in her hair also helped with the idea, the fashionista had said in passing during Farraday's last fitting. Her hot pink and green hair, which she normally wore shaved on one side and swept to the left, had been curled cutely and pinned in place with clips that matched her attire.

Farraday Tune was the only child of two of the most talented musicians in all Equestria, and had finally decided to make a name for herself (much to her parents approval) a few years ago. Word of an eccentric, earth-nut with weird hair singing in coffee shops and small bars got quickly around, and her parents being well known wasn't a bad touch either. And now, here she was, on the adventure of a lifetime with her newfound friends along for the ride. The Poseidon cruise line was an upcoming trend, touring the entire country line and then some. After having some major strings pulled (with the help of Rarity and her parents), Farraday was able to host her next Earth day rally on the famous ship.

"Farraday!" Rarity suddenly snapped, her fine brows furrowing together. "You're going to be late to your own event."

Normally Rarity wasn't used to someone second guessing her work, people generally took her styling's with a smile and that was that. But Farraday just couldn't seem to leave the mirror. And the reasoning, finally dawning on the stylist, caused the eldest girl to smile.

"You look fine, and I'm sure Big Mac will think so too."

Farraday blushed at the mentioning of the name.

Big Macintosh, Apple Jack's big brother, and her… well… she didn't know just yet, while the others (meaning Rarity) proclaimed the two were an item. The pair had gone on a couple of dates before Poseidon, and they hit things off pretty good-he enjoyed her music, she enjoyed his apples. Big Mac was quiet, a man of few words. One often wondered what would draw an aspiring talent like Farraday to a farmer, but the girl saw past the wrangler jeans and plaid shirts. She saw the exceedingly gentle soul that lie underneath it all, and he saw past the fame.

…

Big Macintosh stared at the star upon the stage, in her natural element without a care in the world. After a heartfelt speech on how they, the inhabitants of the planet, had destroyed many natural ecosystems and should take better care of their planet, started to fill the banquet hall with the music she took so much pride in, her lyrics filled with passion. Tuning out his sister and her chatter with Rarity and Pinkie Pie on the possible suitors that surrounded them endlessly that evening (a topic Twilight Sparkle sat out since she had her boyfriend,Flash Sentry, accompanying her for the trip), Big Mac raised his drink to his lips, recalling the day he'd first met the star.

It had been a hot, midsummer afternoon and he'd been out in the fields since sunrise working on his and Apple Jack's chores (she'd just sprained her ankle and was inside watching over Apple Bloom). Big Mac had been singing loudly, and rather well some might add (those who've actually heard the gentle giant sing), so engrossed in the task at hand that he hadn't even noticed Farraday approaching. Not until she was right under the tree he'd climbed in, singing along with him. He'd nearly fallen clean out of the tree from shock, a blush forming among the freckles in his cheeks. Farraday had laughed, a faint yet lively sound he quickly grew addicted to, as she apologized for startling him. The first thing he noticed, as he climbed down to properly greet her, was how beautiful her large ocean blue eyes were. He felt like he was drowning in them they were so blue, a feeling got often every time he gazed into them.

"You must be Big Macintosh," She had said, still smiling brightly up at him.

"Eeyup," He replied.

"I'm Farraday," She held out her hand for him to shake. Her thin wrist, much like they still were, was decorated in multicolored bracelets, most of them 'Save the Earth' based.

Big Mac's large palm swallowed her smaller one, her own warmth mixing with his own, an electrifying sensation he couldn't explain. Her eyes slowly traveled up the boy's strong extended arm, covered in a light coating of sweat.

"Is Apple Jack home?"

"Eeyup." He signaled for her to follow him.

And it was from that day on Big Mac found himself wanting to see the girl with odd hair. It was when he realized who exactly she was that he began to grow apprehensive. He grew up on a farm, she grew up next to parents who toured the world. He was a simple farmer, she was an aspiring celebrity. But Farraday assured him, as she was the one bold enough to ask him out first, that she didn't care where he came from or what he did for a living. He would be lying to himself if he didn't get that feeling every now and then that she was way out of his league, or that he wasn't good enough. But all hints of doubt seemed to fade away when he laid his eyes on that contagious, breath taking smile of hers.

…

Farraday approached her group of friends at the table they occupied, her trademark smile on her lips.

"That was simply divine," Rarity praised, offering the girl a drink.

"Thank you," Said Farraday.

She took the empty seat at Big Mac's side, his hand automatically taking hers.

"I think this was a great idea," Twilight said. "Having your rally somewhere as popular as here is sure to get the awareness out."

Apple Jack nodded to agree, "Ah'm with Twilight, not that you weren't gettin' somewhere back home."

"So, what's on your agenda after this?" Fluttershy asked.

"After this break I put together a short presentation to show."

Listening to the girl at his side talk, the passion in her voice, how much she truly did care for the earth, made Big Mac inwardly smile. He got such a joy from the simple things in live, the warmth from others being one of them. Thus night was perfect. His sister and her friends surround him, his girlfriend happily at his side, nothing could wipe the grin off his face.

But nothing could prepare Big Mac for just how horrible things were going to get.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's a bit boring now or is off to a slow start, it will pick up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to MLP or the Poseidon movie.

* * *

Poseidon

Chapter 2

Big Mac's lips were soft and gentle in nature, much like he naturally was, as he had Farraday pinned to a wall out in the hallway. How he managed to pull her away from the other girls, especially after Rarity started to fashionably criticize the females that passed their table, was far beyond him, but he cherished every second he had her all to himself- no distractions, no questions, no girl talk. Just the two of them in the most unromantic spot he could possibly think of. Her fingers tangled into his golden hair, the fine strands like silk between her fingers, as strong palms rested on her slim hips, pulling her closer. Big Mac kissed her with such an intense passion, the same passion that had been swelling up in him for the past month. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy, so content. And the further he pressed on, the more he got, the more he got, the more Big Mac wanted.

Big Mac pulled away suddenly, chuckling deeply at the rather obvious pout Farraday gave him. "Sorry Sugar," He grinned. "But I have somethin' ta tell ya'll."

Her brow arched, "Oh?" She asked, mildly interested. "What is it?"

"Ya'll looked mighty fine up there talkin' and singin'," Said Big Mac. "Ya'll a natural and I'm sure ya'll got some people wantin' to help out your 'Save The Earth' Foundation."

Farraday smiled, a blush among her cheeks. "Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it… I'm glad you're here period. I don't think I could've done it without you and the others here."

Big Mac cupped her chin in one of his large, calloused hands, "I reckon you could've done just fine if we weren't here." He said confidently.

"Still… I'm glad you're here."

Back in Ponyville Big Mac had never gotten a chance to attend any of the events the girl had hosted simply because he was needed at Sweet Apple Acres. But Big Mac worked himself nearly to exhaustion to clear a week's worth of work around the farm to make sure he and Apple Jack (though he didn't know she was planning on attending the cruise too at the time) would be able to get away without any worries while Granny Smith and Apple Bloom stayed behind.

The stilettos she wore gave Farraday the much needed leverage she normally didn't have to brush her lips across Big Mac's fine ones.

"Might I ask ya'll a question?"

She nodded, her silence urging him on.

"What's goin' on between us?"

It was more than obvious to everyone that the farmer was head over hills for the talented young city girl, but despite all the time the two spent together, he couldn't help but wonder how she felt about him in return. After things had gone horribly… horribly wrong with Cheerliee, he didn't want to make the same mistakes and jump to conclusions.

Farraday grew quiet for a moment before giving him a small, sheepish smile. "I consider you my significant other." Was her reply.

Big Mac gave a relieved, sheepish smile of his own. And as he lost himself in yet another kiss, he realized he had nothing to worry about.

…

Apple Jack found herself out on the ship's deck, separated from her group of friends, with a beer bottle in her hand, racing thoughts in her head, and her cell phone in hand. She'd left things on good terms; she'd explained thoroughly why now simply wasn't a good time for her to be in a relationship with anyone. So why she was upset over the fact it had been a few days since their last conversation she didn't know. Apple Jack knew she could always depend on her girlfriends in her time of need, but here she was in need of some serious girl talk but she just couldn't bring herself to say that she'd been secretly seeing a business man from Cloudsdale that she could very well be in love with. But because she'd seen her brother, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash heartbroken Apple just couldn't put herself in the same position to get hurt. So before heading out for Poseidon, She'd arranged to meet with him and call things off. He'd appeared disappointed at first but said he understood and still wanted to keep in touch, just in case she changed her mind. But as Apple stared blankly at her cell phone, her text message and voicemail box empty, she wondered if he'd said 'fuck it' and moved on.

Apple Jack downed the last of her beer, shoving her phone back into her clutch, having had enough. She was on a cruise she could very well not afford any other time of year without any worries of farm chores or Ponyville in general; she was going to start enjoying herself. But as she turned to head back inside, something large and quickly approaching caught her eye.

"Oh… my god…!"

…

Farraday had been returning from her room when a frantic Apple Jack ran up to her, her green eyes wide.

"Calm down," Farraday said as she caught her friend. "The presentation hasn't started yet, I forgot my flash drive back in my room."

"We have to get to the others!" Apple Jack said, pulling Farraday along.

"We're going! Hey! Apple? You're hurting me! What's gotten into you?" Farraday snatched her hand away from the girl's strong grasp, caressing her wrist, as she looked onto her friend in bewilderment.

"Something big is heading straight for the ship! We've got to get to the others before-"

The girls were knocked into the wall as the rogue wave smashed into the side of their ship. Glass cracked, lights flickered, and the air filled with piercing, shocked screams as the world suddenly went to hell. The girls fell to their knees, trying to find the nearest thing to cling to that was bolted down, as gravity left them.


End file.
